Minecraft No. 2
IMPORTANT NOTICE: We believe in second chances, Spacepuppy is now allowed to join the server. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:I_am_a_spacepuppy/My_apology Minecraft page RULES: No cursing or griefing No spamming Try base it off one of your previous survival adventures so that we dont have anybody getting stacks of diamonds on day one (unless thats happened to you before then what can i say *Henry Hudson has joined the server Henry Hudson: Ah, a new server, time to punch trees! Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) has joined the server is that guy doing over there? GiantNate91 has joined the server GiantNate91: Hi Neptune! And, uh, why am I inside your body? Yoda has joined the server Yoda: Hey now IM inside your body Giantnate91! MintCrepe has joined the server MintCrepe: Oh... I’m here now I guess... I need wood. GiantNate91: Me too! GiantNate91 starts gathering wood Henry Hudson digs out a hole in the mountain as a first shelter GiantNate91: Whew! I have over 19 stacks of oak wood, now what should I do? Henry Hudson: I will give you 16 coal for one stack of oak Yoda has made the advancement "Getting an upgrade!" Yoda: guys im going down a cave system to mine stuff anybody in? Henry Hudson: Nah, I have no armor and barely any food GiantNate91: sure, let’s trade! 1 hour later GiantNate91: Guys, it’s getting dark, and I’ve got beds. let’s sleep! GiantNate91 has made the advancement “Sweet Dreams“! Henry Hudson: OK, thanks for the wood. I can finally start my house Yoda: coming back out! Cavd system tomorrow! GiantNate91 starts to place down dirt Spyroclub1 has joined the server Spyroclub1: I am the chicken. Bawk bawk suckers. Spyroclub1 takes all the food and runs. Chicken was slain my ocelot Yoda: guys im going down the cave system! Yoda: wahoo! Ive found some iron and whats this? Yoda: ooh! Diamond! Yoda tried to swim in lava Henry Hudson: sigh Henry Hudson: I found two wolves and I tamed them, I'll call one Clay and the other Hudson. GiantNate91 realizes his food is gone GiantNate91: Hey! WHO TOOK ALL MY FOOD? WAS IT YOU, HENRY? GiantNate91 punches Henry Hudson GiantNate91 was slain by wolf (p.s. on the bncs server I accidentally hit Spyro multiple times cuz of AOE sword damage and I got cornered by his wolf =p) MintCrepe: Uh hey, when you guys were doing all of that I was getting everything I need... full iron some food... oh and my house. How does it look? a Henry Hudson: I got 30 emeralds from stealing wheat from villages and trading it with the villagers. And by giving them all of my rotten flesh and paper GiantNate91: Huh, that’s pretty cool. And MintCrepe... your house sucks. Henry Hudson: "No griefing" is no longer a server rule Henry Hudson pulls out flint and steel and TNT Spyroclub1 has joined the game, takes Henry's flint and steel and sets Henry on fire. Spyroclub1: Griefer, no griefing. Henry Hudson: AJLSDFL;AJDL;FKJA;LSKDJF;LAKJF;LKASDJLF;K Henry Hudson sprints into a nearby river. Henry Hudson was impaled by drowned. MintCrepe: FREE LOOT!! Takes all of Henry Hudsons loot MintCrepe: “No griefing is no longer a server rule” Also, GN91, bold words for someone in PVP distance. Spyroclub1 was killed by sheep Yoda: RUNNNN! PILLAGERS ARE COMING! RUNNNN! Yoda: Nobody? Fine, ill do it myself. Puts TNT Yoda: ALRIGHT GAMERS TIME TO BLOWN THEM UP!!! Lights up TNT with one heart Yoda was blown up by TNT GiantNate91: Ooh, Yoda had an iron sword! GiantNate91: MintCrepe, it’s on! Henry Hudson: I got a power 4 bow from fishing, you're all goin' down. Henry Hudson one shot kills a creeper MintCrepe: Ok then GN91.... GiantNate91 was slain by MintCrepe MintCrepe: I had full iron... I guess we should kill the Pillagers now... MintCrepe kills a pillager before running away with low hearts Spyroclub1 was killed by pig Yoda: okay ive done more mining, and i now have a STONE SWORD AND FULL IRON ARMOUR AND A SHIELD PREPARE TO GET REKT NUBS MintCrepe: Are you sure about that? A redstone contraption pushes Yoda into lava, but he survives and ender pearls out The ender pearl teleported him into a massive chicken farm Yoda was squished too much Spyroclub1: Wait chickens Yoda is my friend. GiantNate91 runs at MintCrepe and slashes him MintCrepe was slain by GiantNate91 GiantNate91: Take that! Oh, and mint, I have something to give you. Yoda builds 200 block tall scaffolding and drags GiantNate91 to the top while he was AFK Henry Hudson doesn't notice Giantnate on the scaffolding Henry Hudson: That scaffolding tower is SO ugly Henry Hudson breaks the scaffolding GiantNate91 hit the ground too hard MintCrepe: Aaaand people are dying, great. Also, what is it, GN? (Probably a trap) ToPhu has joined the game No one told me about this! ToPhu immediately starts speedrunning the game Henry Hudson: No speedrunning on this server, we are going to kill the ender dragon together. ToPhu was slain by Henry Hudson GiantNate91: Welp, Henry killed me, but I had made a golden apple for you =( GiantNate91: GIMME MY INVENTORY BACK! GiantNate slashes at Henry Hudson Henry Hudson was slain by GiantNate91 GiantNate91: Quick, mint, take the gapple! MintCrepe: OH HECK Cycles through the loot to get the gapple MintCrepe: Thanks! Now I need a weakness potion... GiantNate91: Hey, Henry Hudson, before you kill me again, how bout you, me, and mint have a truce? Spyroclub1 tried to swim in milk MintCrepe: I’d say that’s a deal. Also, Spyro how are you managing to die like this? GiantNate91: Ummm.. I don’t know Henry Hudson: Maybe he got squished by a bunch of cows, and earlier he was riding a pig and accidentally went off a cliff Henry Hudson: Alright let's make a truce, also the earlier death was an accident GiantNate91: yay, it’s alright. Here, have your items back. Yoda: welp, were in the Endgame now. Thank goodness i can now enchant things! Henry Hudson: I need blaze rods for potion brewing, halp Spade_Da+ROLL joined the server. Spade: Ya know, I think TNT is the best block in Minecraft. Spade blows up Henry Hudson's house. Yoda: i got some blaze rods from my trip to the nether. Wanna go on a mining session? Spyroclub1: Only if we mine those diamonds.I I Yoda: creeper? Awww man Henry Hudson: I'm going to the fortress to try to get some nether wart Henry Hudson withered away Henry Hudson: Can somebody get my stuff, my bed got destroyed by Spade and I spawned really far away. Spyroclub1: Sure thing buddy. Spyroclub1 picks up Henry's items. Spyroclub1: hehehe... Spyroclub1 drops them into lava Spade launches a stack of snowballs at Spyroclub Spyroclub1 tried to swim in lava Spyroclub1: Ha, that not gonna get your stuff back, now is it? GiantNate91: Hey!!! That’s so mean =( GiantNate91 spawn camp kills Spyro GiantNate91: Oh hey, I made some extra items for you Henry. Spyroclub1 casually starts whistling towards GN Spyroclub1 trips GN and his items in a pool of lava. GiantNate91 uses an ender pearl to go behind Spyro ToPhu Calmly subdue them using cobwebs ToPhu: Anyone knows where Henry is? GN91 and Spyro both search for their ender pearls ToPhu: Nope? Oh well. I'll just Build. Bye! GN91: Aren't you gonna free us? ToPhu: Well you have swords... Both Spyro and GN91 Destroys a cobweb and break their sword... ToPhu: Bad luck? Bye! ToPhu throws a wooden sword 4 blocks in front of them and leaves Spyroclub1: Hey GN, how about I kill you so you can respawn and get the wooden sword to free us? GiantNate91 was slain by Spyroclub1 GiantNate91: Okay, I got it! GiantNate91 breaks the cobwebs Henry Hudson: Hey, I got a woodland explorer map from a village. When you're out of the cobwebs maybe you can come raid the mansion with me. It's about 5000 blocks west, but we get there faster through the nether spacepuppy joins spacepuppy: hello Yoda: what's up spacepuppy help me mine plz here an iron pickaxe MintCrepe: Hey guys, I found a stronghold while I was mining. GiantNate91: And I found a ravi- AHHHHHHHHH GiantNate91 fell from a high place Spyroclub1: Hey Spacepuppy! Oh, and Henry, ill raid the mansion with you. GiantNate91: Same here, Henry! Oh, and Spyro, can you lend me a stone sword? Mistytrainz joins the server like the stickler he is Mistytrainz: yo what is up prankster gangsters oooooohhhhh yeahhhhhhh Mistytrainz: punch wood punch wood Mistytrainz: make base make base Mistytrainz: done Serverwide achievement unlocked by Mistytrainz: Build a dirt house Notch has joined the game. Notch: Hello. I know sold minecaft to Microsoft but I still play it and join random servers. Water Sheep has joined the game Water Sheep: hello. Notch: Ok your server is done. Bye. Notch has left the server Minecraft 2: Attack of Water Sheep GiantNate91: Ummm... why is Water Sheep on our server? ToPhu: What is Water Sheep? ToPhu hears a ssssss sound ToPhu: Creeper? Aw Man ToPhu was blown up by Creeper water_sheep hahaha I am back from the dead and I have sven and Ikea bird held hostage MintCrepe: Yeah... I don’t want to deal with this... /Kill water_sheep water_sheep died MintCrepe: There we go Yoda:now lets build a water sheep memorial 2 Spyroclub1: Gotta go for a sec... Hehehe... Spyroclub1 has left the game. Spyroclub1 has joined the game (with Henry Hudson's skin) /Nick Henry Hudson Henry Hudson: Hehehe... this will be fun. Yoda: oh hey, Henry! Here are the blaze rod- wait a minute! Im seeing two Henry Hudsons here! SPYROCLUB!! Real Henry Hudson: Wow, what a cool skin you have there Henry Hudson: Wh-what's going on? Who has my skin?! GiantNate91: Its Spyro! DIEEEEEE Water Sheep: HOW DAREE YOU KILL Me.I AM LIKE YOu GUYS I KNOW HAVE A CMAND BLOCK THAT CAN BLOCK NEGITIVE COMMANDS FROM COMING AT ME, Time to DELETE THIS WORLD. Water Sheep deletes the world because he is a hacker THE END GiantNate91: Um, why am I floating in space? Spyroclub1 undeletes the world Henry Hudson: Ahhh... we're back. MintCrepe: water_sheep is gonna come back, sooo /give MintCrepe repeating_command_block ' '(In the command block) /kill water_sheep Places lever on the rcb Flicks the lever GiantNate91: Nice, mint! Anyways... what was I doing? Henry Hudson: Hehe I was evil the whole time. Henry Hudson kills MintCrepe and GiantNate91 ToPhu: Hi! Missed me? ToPhu was armed with an enchanted diamond sword with full enchanted iron armor ToPhu: No one really noticed me so... goodbye! Henry Hudson: You'll never catch me! ToPhu calls his horse and spashed it with speed II ToPhu: Yeah yeah, Goodbye! Henry Hudson was slain by ToPhu ToPhu: and you know you can do /ban, although he can change his ID Address and his username constantly using hacks... ToPhu makes a grave for MintCrepe and GiantNate91 with all of their stuff MintCrepe: Uhhh I’m still alive, and so is GN91. We can respawn. Also, henry, /kill Henry Hudson Henry Hudson fell out of the world ToPhu: I know that you can respawn, that's why I just buried a chest with your stuff and wrote a sign there because I'm not wasting my sweet, sweet inventory. ToPhu: Also that's Admin abuse. GiantNate91: Tophu! How do you have all that iron and diamond stuff when you’ve only been on for ONE DAY?? You’re hacking. Also you know we don’t have keep inventory, right? GiantNate91 realizes ToPhu is next to lava and trips him ToPhu: Yeah, Nice try ToPhu drinks Fire Resistance ''' ToPhu: No, no, I'm not hacking, Iron is pretty common and I also found a ravean, and there were like fifty iron there, plus, I only have knockback 2 on my sword! ToPhu: and also, I don't hack, I know how to find stuff quick! ––– Mine straight down with Fire Resistance! Real Henry Hudson: And with feather falling boots, in case you find a ravine. Real Henry Hudson: Guys I found the stronghold but I still need 6 eyes of ender to open the portal! '''Real Henry Hudson was slain by silverfish Henry Hudson: I guess no one is fooled... /nick Spyroclub1 Spyroclub1 sneaks up behind Tophu without him noticing. Tophu was slain by Spyroclub1 Spyroclub1: Ok, Tophu. Your OP. Swasimcool has joined the game Swasimcool: Hey.., Can I use that command block Swasimcool puts /gamemode creative Spyroclub1: We doing creative now? Ok Spyroclub1 puts /gamemode creative GiantNate91: Ok! GiantNate91 inputs /gamemode 1 Henry Hudson, being the host of the original server turns off commands/cheats. Henry Hudson: Nooooooo cheats GiantNate91: FINE. Henry Hudson: /gamemode survival @a ToPhu: Spyro, screw you. Spyroclub1 was slain by ToPhu using ''I undersword you'' ToPhu: A Pro always have a spare! spacepuppy drowned in milk trying to escape chicken ToPhu: Spacepuppy, how? GiantNate91: I honestly have no idea how. spacepuppy:yeah me neither, well im off to explore a village spacepuppy was killed by a villager using splash potion of strength Spyroclub1: I believe Spacepuppy dieing a bunch of times is some form of apology. ToPhu: well, I'm off to get diamonds, just got fortune 3! Just need diamonds to make a pic ToPhu: Hey Hudson, can you tell me the coordinates to the stronghold? I've got blaze powder and I think we can pool ender pearls together. spacepuppy: yeah! i can stay back and shoot the ender dragon with the small mountain of arrows i carry around with me :) Chapter 3: Quest for the End Henry Hudson: The coordinates of the stronghold are 2598, 47, -677 Henry Hudson: Also I got an INFINITY book @space puppy so you can use that GiantNate91: I’ll destroy the ender crystals, okay? Henry Hudson: Okay, I'll shoot it with my bow when it's flying around Henry Hudson: This stronghold loot sucks, omg GiantNate91: SILVERFISH AHHHH ToPhu: You're not even properly armed! And you need ender eyes and none of you went to the nether yet! Henry Hudson: I've got full iron armor with feather falling boots, a diamond sword and a power 4 bow, I think I'm good. Wait never mind, I have no food xP GiantNate91: Here, I've been stealing wheat from villages! GiantNate91 gives everyone 32 loaves of bread Henry Hudson: Thanks, have a healing potion that I stole from a Witch's hut spacepuppy: ok lets go peeps!!!!!!! space puppy jumps in the portal Henry Hudson jumps in as well ToPhu swiftly splashes potion of fire resistance on them as they jump into a pool of lava ToPhu: wait, I haven't put the eyes of ender! ToPhu puts eyes of ender ToPhu: Alright! Lets Fight! spacepuppy: ok lets goooooooooo builds a tower and starts shooting the ender dragon wtih sir mobspanker III his enchanted bow GiantNate91: LETS GO!!! GiantNate91 jumps In ''' GiantNate91: Alright, one elder crystal down! '''GiantNate91 accidentally shoots ToPhu in the head Henry Hudson: Alright, I ender pearled onto the towers and destroyed the crystals in the cages GiantNate91: Cool! I- OOPS GiantNate91 was slain by enderman Henry Hudson: Bring some bottles to collect dragon's breath, will you? ToPhu: Way ahead of you ToPhu throws a bunch of snowballs and destroys 2 ender crystal ToPhu collects Dragon's Breath but nearly dies ToPhu: lucky I have an enchated golden apple! ToPhu: I'll take care of the endermen! GiantNate91 jumps in the portal again GiantNate91: Guys we had some extra good, so I made a couple of golden apples in case anyone needs it. spacepuppy: yeah its down to half health. jeez i had no idea how OP this bow is ToPhu: Uh Spacepuppy? The Ender Crystals healed it back to 95%! Focus on the Ender Crystals! Henry Hudson: Oh no! The dragon's breath destroyed my armor! Henry Hudson was slain by Ender dragon spacepuppy destroys the last crystal spacepuppy: oh no it destroyed my tower spacepuppy hit the ground to hard five muinites later spacepuppy: i am back! The Ender Dragon was very low on health. Only 2more shots and it would be killed GiantNate91: HIIIIIIYAAAAAA! GiantNate91 hits it. Now just one more hit... spacepuppy shoots it and steals all the XP and things Henry Hudson gets the dragon egg before space puppy can and heads to the End City to find the elytra GiantNate91 gets tons of chorus fruit The Ender Dragon Egg disapears from Henry Hudson's inventory and a new beast is created, ENDER WATER SHEEP ToPhu: Yeah, no mods, sorry :P Server: /remove water sheep /give "Henry Hudson" Dragon_Egg ToPhu: Found an End City! Dibs on the Elytra! ToPhu uses the shulker box to get levitating and the loot ToPhu: Wow! Diamond Leggings with Protection IV and Thorns II! ToPhu: And an Elytra! ToPhu: Diamond Axe with Curse of Vanishing but Unbreaking III and Efficiency 4? I'll take it! Alright, I'm giving the next loot to Hudson Henry Hudson: You forgot the dragon head and the two health potions Henry Hudson: Also I don't feel like going back through the portal. Henry Hudson puts everything he has including armor in the ender chest and jumps in the void. GiantNate91: HEY YALL WHO WANTS SOME CHORUS FRUIT??? GiantNate91 makes it rain chorus fruit spacepuppy: ayeeee Henry Hudson was slain by zombie Henry Hudson was slain by zombie Henry Hudson was shot by skeleton Henry Hudson was slain by spider Henry Hudson: Help a bunch of mobs spawned in my house because I didn't put enough torches down Chapter 4: FreeStyle ToPhu: I would, but I'm Endbusting here, I have full diamond armor and elytra. ToPhu goes back to the overworld GiantNate91 continues to kill enderman ToPhu: Henry, I'm making a mob farm near that woodland mansion, go over there and I can give you some diamond stuff ToPhu: Operation: Rolling Thunder! ToPhu Flies around using his elytra bombarding zombies and skeletons with potions of healing ToPhu: HALP! ToPhu experienced kinetic energy ToPhu gets his stuff back GiantNate91: HALP IM ALL ALONE GiantNate91 goes back to the overworld Spyroclub1: BEHOLD! While you all have done your own things, I have created the best restone invention in history! I have created a redstone powered time machine! We can go back and forward into any period of time! ToPhu: We agreed into no mods, and I don't believe time traveling is possible ToPhu: Henry, can I be an Admin? spacepuppy: mabye we could restart in a hardcore game? That would be cool spacepuppu: but it can be multiplayer and no grefing or killing other players GG has joined the server GG:ima mine I’ll also add a mod on ComicComet joined the game CComet: I need woooooooooooooooood spacepuppy: here’s some wood, remember it’s hardcore so if you die no respawning, also no trolling or greifing. ToPhu: Spacepuppy, this isn't hardcore. Also, Henry, here's an enderchest, get all of your stuff back Category:Community Activities Category:Minecraft Category:Room Category:Game Category:Fun